jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JakGLaDOS29
Why was Jak identified and taken in Jak II????? --JakGLaDOS29 Which Jak and taken where? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) In Jak II, Jak is identified by Erol and is taken to the fortress, but why was he recognised instead of being left alone as a civilian? They seem to treat him like a wanted criminal but do they know who he is or something? - JakGLaDOS29 It's one of the more interesting plot holes in the series, since how could Praxis or Erol know when Jak would arrive? A keyline in this is "I was told this one would be different!" (or something like that) spoken by Praxis in the intro. So who told Praxis that a mysterious person would fall from the sky one day? The only two possible candidates are Onin and Samos. Onin being the more likely one, but I always liked the idea of Samos being the culprit, he might have arrived earlier than Jak and knowing Jak would need the powers from his dark eco torture at the hands of Praxis, gave him up. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:00, June 23, 2015 (UTC Hey LightDaxter what is your favourite Jak game? (The TPL is the best for me) JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 06:14, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way to render models from the original PS2 versions of the games on a PC and take snapshots of them? JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 07:44, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Tied between TPL and Jak II. Both do what they do fantastically, though if I had to pick I'd go with II. And yes there is, see this link as well as this one for someone who does a fantastic job with it. p.s. if you can do what he does and deliver high quality models I will love you forever. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 17:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Well I got as far as I could but I couldn't install 3DSMAX because my PC is insufficient in speed and resources. But is there any other thing I can do because this wiki is pretty much perfect in terms of Jak 1, 2 and 3. JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 02:04, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Also do you think that The Lost Frontier is the worst game and have you ever played Daxter? JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 02:04, June 26, 2015 (UTC) If you otherwise think you perfectly managed to rip a model you could try talking to User:Jak Himself and send it to him. He's technically inactive but maybe he'll give it a try. Regarding things to do, Daxter and TLF articles are still sub-par. And anyone who thinks TLF isn't the worst J&D game is silly, that said the airship combat was fun. And yes I finished Daxter (100% too). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 07:40, June 26, 2015 (UTC) My problem is downloading 3DSMAX because it just glitches when I try to download it so I really need a link but I've managed to install everything and run PCSX2 at half speed (in the lowest graphics settings) and have ripped some textures. Have you ever managed to do it successfully? It's really difficult. Naughty Dog really needs to make a new Jak and Daxter game, because that would give something to do around here. A good plot would be to explore the adventure of Jak being Mar and going back in time to just after Jak 1. Also is a PSP a worthwhile investment? Even if it is just to play Daxter, or Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank. Do you know if a PS Vita where you can play the original trilogy is compatible with Daxter? I really want to play this game, it's taunting me. JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 09:09, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Btw do you know who created this wiki (what user?) JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 09:14, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I was rather suggesting he could try and do the 3DSMAX part, since he uses Blendr to do it. And no I haven't managed to, sadly. There's still plenty to do though, even if the last game was six years ago. Regarding a PSP, I'd rather suggest trying the PPSSPP emulator. And considering the Vita; you'd have to look that up. And it was User:Shanegamer13, but he's inactive. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:31, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'll do that :) JakGLaDOS29 (talk) 23:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ripping I have no experience with ripping models. All of the renders I've gotten come from this guy. However, you might talk to this guy about learning how to rip models. As far as 3D programs go, Blender is a great, free program (and the one that I use). It can import other files from other 3D programs, which is great. Kind regards, 18:43, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I just read the conversation above this one. As far as downloading 3DSM, I was similar to you in that it took me forever to finally get it up and running. Assuming your computer specs are up to par, I'd suggest uninstalling everything related to Autodesk then re-installing it if you're constantly having trouble. And you can get a free trial version via their education plan, I think. 18:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) What files are they? If they're .obj files (most likely), just go to File > Import > Wavefront (.obj) Make sure you delete any default objects first (hit A twice to make everything selected, hit X, then click OK). 02:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC)